White Lie
by sylarbadass
Summary: What happens when Logan lie comes into the light? just go read it.. haha ONE!


You know how you tell little white lies well I have a whooper of a white lie. I have been lying to my friends since the day I met them and I finally was caught in my lie. I know I should have been watching what I was doing but I wasn't. I was too involved in fighting with a knight from the 13 century in the living room. You see the only person that knew about me being a warlock was mama Knight. She and my mom are best friends so you get the picture oh and Katie knew, she found out about four months ago. I was happy, I now had someone who would time travel to difference place and get into a lot of trouble that is why there is a knight in the living room trying to kill me. Katie and I were just walking around in 13th century France when I might have done something I shouldn't have.

"Katie run! I am opening up the portal now! Whatever you do don't look back just go!" I yelled to Katie has I turned around and swung a fireball at the knight, which didn't work, I have bad aim.

"Why do I let you talk me into going into the past with you?" Katie yelled right has the portal opened up. I smiled at Katie she says this every time something happens to us.

"Because you love I and you know we have a great time!" I watched as a bright light came from the Knight. I shoved Katie though and then turned back to see the knight right as he swung his sword at me. I raised the one I had and both connected has I fell into the portal. I was falling though the time line when I finally hit the cold hard floor with a loud thud."Owwww…" I opened my eyes right has my sword came flying towards me, I moved my hand in front of me and froze the sword only inches from my face. I hate when that shit happens. I let out a very long sigh. "Well that was fun." I said getting up.

"Fun, we almost got killed because of you and your big ass mouth Logan!" Katie said to me with a slap on the back of my head. I just smiled; I stood up and grabbed the sword that was hanging in midair, another one to add to my collect.

"Oh you know you loved it? You always do the running and danger; you thrive on that just like I do." I told Katie swing the sword back and forth. I was walking up to her when I heard this sound coming from behind me, "Damn it to Hell!" I swung my head back and saw the portal opening up and within minutes there was that same night standing in my living room. "Shit! Katie run now!" I pointed to the front door and swung it open with a wave of my hand and I pushed Katie out the door and slammed it shut. I didn't need this big boy getting out and running all around the Palm Woods, like the dragon did a few months back. That wasn't a good thing.

"I see we met again my friend." I was smiling like a mad man; I took the sword and swung it a few more times before I lunged for him.

Back outside Katie Knight was banging on the door to apartment 2J.

"Look you idiot let me back in!" Katie was yelling at the top of her lungs. She did not hear her brother, James, Carlos, or her mom walking up to her. "LOGAN!" Katie jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey there Katie, what is going on?" Kendall asked his little sister before Katie could answer him; a long noise that came from inside of the apartment, it sounded like someone hitting the wall. Rolling her eyes Katie knew Logan was causing trouble like always.

"What the hell is going on in there?" James asked right has Logan came flying through the front door to hit the wall outside, everyone jumped back and saw Logan. Mama Knight knew something went wrong. She knew about Logan and Katie little trip today that is why she got everyone out of the house so they could leave. Logan looked up and moaned in pain.

"You don't play fair!" Logan yelled out that is when he saw his friends watching him. "Oh heyyyyy!" Logan smiled and then looked back into the apartment. "Be right back!" Logan stood up and opened his hand up "Sword!" then out of nowhere a sword appeared into is hand and he ran back into the 2J, everyone went running into the apartment and saw this huge Knight standing there. Logan was standing on the coffee table as the knights blade came for him. Logan jumped up right has the knight brought his blade down, Logan flipped over the knight and cut his back with his sword and landed right behind him.

"Come on you bitch! I know you have more in you." Logan said in a cocky voice. The knight turned around and swung his sword at Logan. Logan brought his down to meet the knights as sparks flew from both swords. Logan was brought to his knees and then smiled up at the knight. Logan hands grew with a bright light and then came a fireball. The Knight was thrown back onto the slide. Logan soon stood, his eyes filled with excitement. "Well this has been fun but I think it's time to die!" Logan raised his blade up and soon brought it down to the knight, his sword dug into the knight's chest and with that done the knight's body disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Logan quickly turned around to see everyone looking at him, Logan went to open up his mouth but nothing would come out, he could see Mama Knights face, she was shaking her head back and forth. Logan stood in the living room, his shirt torn and a sword in his head.

"Care to explain?" Kendall said walking up to Logan.

"Fine but first I need to close this." Logan said pointing to an open portal that stood in the living room. "Once opened to be damned now close to this land," A wind blows throughout the apartment and within moments, the portal is gone. Logan turned to his friends standing there eyes wide open. "Well no sugar coding this, I am a warlock in other words I am a witch. Katie and mama Knight knows and has been keeping you guys in the dark." Logan waited for his friends reacting to come, the first one he saw was Kendall, and it was disappointment.

"Logan you could have told me!" Kendall yells at him "I thought we were best friends Logan, you could have come to us." Logan walked over to Kendall and stood right in front of him, he was sorry he knew he should have a least told Kendall everything. Grabbing Kendall's hands in his, Logan looked into those green eyes he loved so much.

"I am sorry guys, I know I should have told you from the start but I was too much of a chicken to say so. I thought you guys would think I am crazy…. Kendall I know I should have told you but…" Logan was cut off by Carlos…

"What kind of stuff can you do?" Carlos asked he was jumping up and down with excitement. Logan just smiled at him.

"Well I can move stuff with my hands, you guys saw the fire balls. I can conger things up by speaking its name, like what I did with the sword and I can time travel with the right spell."

"Yea and almost always get us killed!" Katie said pushing Logan on to the couch.

"What is she talking about?" James ask, Logan was about to speak when Katie did it for him.

"I will tell you what I am talking about. Logan and I went back to the 13th century to go check out some stuff when Mr. lose lips over there had to make a pass at the princess." Logan sat up and watched Kendall face. Kendall started to walk away when Logan jumped up and ran to his side. Logan grabbed Kendall arm and spooned him around. He knew Katie shouldn't have said that. It wasn't his fault.

"Kendall it's not what you think, Katie and I were just walking about when this girl came up to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I would never cheat on you and you know that." Logan watched as Kendall brought his face back up to look at him.

"I know you would never cheat on me Logie, I am just disappointed in you. You couldn't even tell me who you really are, I thought you trusted me."

"I am truly sorry guys." Logan put his head down and started to walk away when Kendall grabbed him and pulled him to his chest and kissed him. Logan kissed back, pulled away, and smiled. "I wanted to tell you so many times but I never could and I am so sorry Kendall." Logan looked into his eyes and saw a smile come to his face and he knew Kendall was thinking of something.

"You know one way you can make it up to me and the guys is… I have always wanted to visit the 20's…" Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Well… Baby I would but you see I am banned from the 20's. I might have caused a little bit of trouble when I was visiting." Logan watched everyone looking at him. Mama Knight finally walked into the living room she wanted to know what kind of trouble.

"What kind of trouble may I ask?" Mama Knight asked, Logan looked to Katie and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Tell them Logan….." Katie said in a singsong voice. Everyone turned to Katie. She was sitting on a bar stool smiling at everyone. "You don't tell them I am bringing it up online and you know I can find it." Shooting Katie of look, Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Logan what is she talking about?" Kendall asked his boyfriend. Logan took Kendall hand and brought him to the couch. Logan sat down next to Kendall as James and Carlos did the same.

"Well you see Katie and I went there for some dancing and I might have pissed some people off…"

"What kind of people?" James asked.

"The mob, well there was a hit put out on me and me being a warlock I decided to have some fun with it, you see Time travel is difference. Katie and I were in the 20's for about 8 months and only gone a few hours here. I started up my own business and became a mob leader; I had everything and a crew. Katie and I were the leaders of the highest underground drug ring of that time.

"Drug lords?" Mama Knight said.

"No more like bootleggers." Katie said.

"We ran a little bit of everything, I didn't think anything of it, we were having fun. Well that was until we were busted, Mitchell Knight the greatest mobster of the 1920's that no one will ever remember was brought out and killed excused style in the middle of Chicago Main Street to teach everyone a lesson."

"So needless to say Logan got caped and are fun was cut short and I was just getting into things. I had my own side business starting up and you had to go and it your ass caped."

"Well excuse me; I wouldn't have gotten murdered if you could have handled the drop off right. I told you Mac and his crew was onto us but you went ahead and order the drop off and Bam! I got cops up my ass and I am being brought in."

"Blame it all on me!" Katie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Because it was you!" Logan shouted back.

"You two were drug lords?" Mama Knight raised her voice once more; everyone stopped and looked to her.

"Yea but it's wasn't a big deal, it wasn't like the time when I got us almost burned alive at the stake." Logan said, and then he put his hands over his mouth after he relied what he just said. Kendall and the guys were looking at Logan he just smiled.

"Burned alive?"

"Yea Logan has a big problem when it comes to time travel; he has a big ass mouth and likes to get us into trouble!" Katie told everyone on the room. It was true too, every time she and Logan time travel they ended up being taken hosted or almost killed.

"Hey I don't get us into trouble all the time." Logan told Katie, she just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"The tower of London," Katie said giving him a look.

"Ohh yea I forgot about that one but hey you got to see a beheading… that was cool.."

"While we were waiting for our turn!"

"Ok! I might have a little bit of a problem!" Logan said standing up. "But you keep coming with me."

"I know I love the rush! And now that everyone knows we can all go and you can get us all in troubled." Katie said standing up; she walked over to Logan and the guys. "So were too?" Logan turned to the guys and smiled.

"Any ideas guys?" Logan turned to the guys with a huge grin on his face.

"I got one." Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand….


End file.
